


Ectoplasmic Entity

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, M/M, ghost - Freeform, loa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Tiok starts a Hunting group.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hauntober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Ectoplasmic Entity

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Timely Summoning of a Lwa  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Ghost=  
> Characters: Tiok, Nioku, Rio, Makhel, Mae, Unnamed Male Poltergeist, Baron Samedi

=Ghost=

“Tiok, what are you doing,” Nioku asked, brow furrowed as he looked at his brother. He had pulled his attention from the manga he was reading. “You’ve been muttering about how things are fake or real.”

“You remember when we were able to take out Mary a while ago?” Nioku nodded, eyes narrowing. “Well, it felt great saving Robert from her. I want to chase that high. I want to be a Hunter. Right now, I’m checking our area for any possible cases.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Tiok jumped from his chair and moved closer to Nioku, showing him what he was looking at. “This, right here! Someone has actual footage and asking for help to get rid of it. We know how to do it. I’m sure Mae will gladly join for the increase of viewers and if we can get Rio to ask Makhel, we’ll be good as sapphires.”

“I think the expression is good as gold,” Nioku corrected and Tiok rolled his eyes.

“Sapphire is better, harder too. Won’t break as easily. Come on, you ask Mae and I’ll pester Rio.”

“I think you should ask Mae,” Nioku stated. “I have a better chance at getting an affirmative answer from Rio.”

“Great idea!” Tiok was then gone.

Nioku heaved a sigh and tossed aside the manga before standing and heading over to Rio’s room, knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Rio called out and Nioku entered.

“Hey, you two, Tiok’s hellbent on creating a hunting team to save more people from ectoplasmic entities.”

Makhel shrugged. “I’m up for it. You’ll need the electronic expertise.”

“You’re actually doing this,” Rio asked, gasping in surprise.

“Ever since I was little, I always knew there was something more to this world than what meets the eye,” Makhel answered. “Why do cultures have so many of the same creatures? Vampires, therianthropes, dragons. Those exist in multiple cultures in one form or another. And faeries. They exist in more than just Gaelic and Irish folklore. They appear in West Africa as well but are nice and helpful instead of tricky and cruel. Nature spirits exist in Indigenous peoples across the world and are still worshiped in several countries today. If Mary is anything to go by, then many of these may be real. You may need my knowledge on these things.”

“You studied these kinds of things,” Rio gasped out and Makhel nodded.

“I may not be as in tune with the magic of witchcraft, but I know a fair amount of the Lwa of Bondye and the associated rituals and magics of them. My grandparents taught me to believe in these which I know helped fuel these thoughts. I’m sure these two traditions of magic can help.”

“Shinto,” Nioku stated. “Three forms of magic and I think Tiok has his own system. When we were little, he got lost in a nursing home and ended up in a Romani woman’s room who taught him much of her people. What he can’t tell us, his girlfriend can definitely share, particularly the magic parts.”

“Ugh! Fine!” Rio threw his hands up into the air. “I’ll help, just to keep you guys out of trouble.”

“Good, because he’s getting Mae to join as a social media expert,” Nioku stated.

“Do you think people will talk to Greco-Japanese kids,” Rio asked.

“They won’t talk to the four of us, but they’ll definitely talk to Mae,” Makhel stated. “Just, ya know, look at her. She’s a trustworthy face as long as she can keep her words professional and mannerisms in check.”

There was a notification on Rio’s phone and he looked at it. “Mae has updated her profession as Hunter.”

***

“Should we be doing this without all the fancy equipment,” Makhel asked, looking up at the three-floor mini-mansion with a five-floor tower on one side.

“It’s a hostile ectoplasmic entity and is very territorial,” Tiok stated. “We’re here to get rid of it, not document it.”

“How do we know it’s hostile,” Makhel asked.

“It killed most of the family and the crime scene investigators,” Tiok answered. “Mom gave us a spell to take care of it. There’s only one problem though.” He adverted his eyes.

“What’s that,” Rio asked.

“It has to be cast by a ghost for it to work,” he answered.

“You brought one of us here to die,” Nioku asked, eyes wide.

“No, it’s not like that,” Tiok cried out, pulling out a vial of sickly green liquid. “This will kill me in such a way that all you need to do is perform CPR on me to get me breathing again. Someone here does have some idea how to perform it, right?”

“I do,” Makhel stated. “My mom has the entire family take lessons every year.”

“You can do it, Rio,” Tiok stated and handed both a piece of paper and the vial to him.

“What?” Rio looked at the paper.

“Better of him giving you the kiss of life,” Tiok explained. “It’ll be like a Fairy Tale.” Rio blushed and averted his eyes. “Just memorize the spell and we should be good.”

“How do we know I can even cast it in the first place,” Rio asked. “We’ve never really tried to perform magic before.”

“Well, if your mother is magic, then you guys gotta have some of it in you someplace,” Mae explained.

“I can’t exactly cast the spell and do CPR on myself at the same time. We’ll just have to hope you’ve got magic.” Rio nodded in agreement and the five walked to the front door. There was yellow police tape across the door.

“You guys realize we’re going into an active crime scene, right,” Mae asked and the others nodded. “Good. Just wanted you all to understand that we’re committing a felony.” She tore off the tape and entered the building, trampling over the yellow tape as she went. The others followed after.

As soon as they were all within the house, the door slammed shut and Nioku checked the handle. It didn’t even turn. “Well, at least it knows we’re here?”

The group nodded and looked out over the first room.

Rio looked up at the second-floor balcony. “It’s built just like Robert’s house, but with a full third floor.”

“Don’t forget about the tower, too,” Tiok pointed out. Rio nodded.

“It also has furniture,” Nioku stated.

Just after he spoke, a mirror went flying across the room at them. They dodged it just in time and it shattered against the door.

“Hostile intent, definitely,” Tiok said, huffing and everyone clambered to their feet.

A lamp flew through the air towards Mae who grabbed it but the cord attempted to wrap itself around her neck. After Tiok and Nioku got it from around her neck, Nioku threw the lamp to the floor.

“Really hostile,” Nioku growled out.

“A poltergeist,” Tiok concluded. “We have to destroy it as soon as we can or nobody is going to be safe from it.”

A dresser against the wall slide at them but Tiok couldn’t get out of the way in time as it pinned him against the wall. Together, the other four tried to move it but couldn’t. The supernatural force keeping it in place was stronger.

“Just find the poltergeist and destroy it,” Tiok hissed out.

Makhel dashed into the kitchen and the sound of rummaging could be heard so Rio followed after.

“What are you doing?”

“Searching,” he answered. “I know how to invoke Baron Samedi and hope he’ll answer my call even if I don’t have everything. Just glad it isn’t Saturday.”

“Why Saturday?”

“Because he holds court on Saturday,” Makhel explained. “Yes! Instant coffee. Check for some bread.” Rio nodded as Mae entered. “Can you start up some water?”

“For what?”

“Magic,” Rio said, finding a loaf of bread. Mae nodded and complied.

“I found a toaster!” Makhel plugged it in. “Put two slices in and that’ll be fine. Check for roasted peanuts.”

After everything was collected, Makhel looked it over. “We need a Jolly Roger.”

“Well, it probably isn’t what you need, but I’ve got this,” Mae stated, placing a pin on the table.

“Good enough, we’re not old enough to get the other things so this will have to do.”

“If this makes people dead, he might like it,” Rio stated, placing the potion and spell slip with the other items. “We’ll keep the poltergeist distracted.” He kissed Makhel on the lips gently.

He and Mae then ran to the front room where they saw Nioku get hit by a flying book. He fell to the ground in a lump.

“Show yourself, coward,” Mae cried out, stepping into the middle of the room. “Only cowards attack from where they can’t be seen!”

The air shimmered by the front door and both Rio and Mae looked. An ectoplasmic middle-aged man materialized, hovering in the air.

“Coward says you?” He laughed out loudly. “I prefer murderer.” A shard of the mirror flew through the air and Mae dodged it but it struck Rio, sticking in his left arm.

“Ah!” Rio clutched his arm.

“Rio!?”

“I’m fine,” he growled out. “Just, just a flesh room. Finish!”

“What’s going on in there,” the poltergeist asked.

“Nothing to concern you with,” Mae cried out and ran towards the poltergeist who hovered just out of the way, laughing at her.

“You think you can fight ectoplasmic entities,” he asked. “You’re a hoot. I may just keep you alive for entertainment.”

“My, my, how could I have missed one,” a voice chortled out. Everyone looked and saw a tall man with pallid dark skin dressed in a top hat, black tailcoat, and had cotton plugs in his nose. He adjusted his dark glasses and strolled over to the poltergeist. As he walked past Rio, the mirror shard fell out and the wound seemed to knit itself closed. “You’ve been making our jobs harder.”

“Our?” The poltergeist asked.

“Everyone involved in the spheres of life and death,” he stated. “Since I’ve been invoked, you’ll be dealing with punishment from me, Baron Samedi!” As he cried out his own name darkness filled the room and more ectoplasmic entities filled the area.

Mae, Rio, and Makhel were standing with each other, watching as the spirits moved in on the poltergeist who was no longer ectoplasmic. The poltergeist could be heard screaming as he was pulled into the darkness.

When the screaming was no more, Baron Samedi turned around and tipped his top hat to them. “Thank you for the information, lad.” He pulled out the vial of liquid and slip of paper Rio had placed on the table. “This is an interesting formula. Be sure to use this only when needed.” He tossed the vial and paper to Makhel. “I’ve imbued it with a little bit of power so whoever drinks it will have a pass from the Court. Use it wisely.” He performed an extremely deep bow and the darkness engulfed him. Soon after, they were back in the foyer.

“Baron Samedi scares me,” Rio stated.

“Let’s help Tiok,” Makhel said, going to the dresser. Without the supernatural force pinning it to Tiok, it was easy for him and Mae to move it while Rio roused Nioku.

“Did we win,” Nioku asked.

“The Lwa of Life and Death, won,” Makhel stated. “After I told him about the poltergeist, he came.”

“We should get Nioku checked out, he got a nasty hit on the head,” Rio stated.

“I feel fine,” Nioku groaned out. “No aches, no pains.”

“Baron Samedi must have healed us up in gratitude,” Makhel suggested. “In any case, let’s get out of here.”


End file.
